2. Divisioona
The 2. Divisioona is the fourth highest level of ice hockey in Finland. Teams playing in 2. Divisioona can be relegated to 3. Divisioona or promoted to Suomi-sarja. It formerly operated as the third-tier Finnish league, below the SM-Liiga and the I-Divisioona, between 1975 and 1999. Champions As third tier * 1975 Lahden Reipas * 1976 Espoon Jäähonka * 1977 Joensuun Kiekko-Pojat * 1978 Kiekko-67 (Turku) * 1979 Tampereen Weikot * 1980 Joensuun Kiekko-Pojat * 1981 Tampereen Weikot * 1982 Kalevan Pallo, Kuopio * 1983 Heinolan Peliitat * 1984 Karhu-Kissat * 1985 Tikkurilan Jää-Veikot (Vantaa) * 1986 Vaasan Sport * 1987 Vantaan Kiekko * 1988 KOOVEE * 1989 Kiekko-67 * 1990 Vantaan Hockey Team * 1991 Pietarsaaren Centers * 1998 KOOVEE * 1999 KOOVEE * 2000 Jukurit As fourth tier *2001 Tuusukan Kiekko (Lohko 1), TiKi Tikkakoski (Lohko 2), Seinajoki HT (Lohko 3), PiPS Pieksamaki (Lohko 4), EtPo Ylitornio (Lohko 5), VG-62 Naantali (Lohko 6), Kettera Imatra (Lohko 7) *2002 Kettera Imatra (Lohko 1), Lempaalan Kisa (Lohko 2), Seinajoki HT (Lohko 3), Warkis Varkaus (Lohko 4), PaKa Kuusamo (Lohko 5), VG-62 Naantali (Lohko 6) *2003 Klaukkakla Gepardit (Lohko 1), Nokian Pyry (Lohko 2), KoMu HT Mustasaari (Lohko 3), Urho Suolahti (Lohko 4), PaKa Kuusamo (Lohko 5A), SoPa Sodankyla (Lohko 5B), VT-HT Rauma (Lohko 6) *2004 HC Kerava (Lohko 1), HC Montreal Tampere (Lohko 2), KoMu HT Mustasaari (Lohko 3), Siilinjarvi HT (Lohko 4), JHT Kalajoki (Lohko 5), Lauttakylan Luja (Lohko 6) *2006 TuusKi Tuusuka (Lohko 1), D-Kiekko (Lohko 2), Hermes Kokkola II (Lohko 3), Kajastus Kontiolahti (Lohko 4), Cowboys Nivala (Lohko 5), Lluja Huitinen (Lohko 6), Lluja Huittinen (Lohko 2/6 final) *2007 GrIFK Kauniainen (Lohko 1), NoPy Nokia (Lohko 2), KoMu HT Mustasaari (Lohko 3), SiiHT Sillinjarvi (Lohko 4), IPK Iisalmi (Lohko 5), VG-62 Naantali (Lohko 6), VG-62 Naantali (Lohko 2/6 final) *2008 HC Kuusankoski (Lohko 1), HC Eagles Kangasala (Lohko 2), Ku-Ry Kurikka (Lohko 3), Varkaus Eagles (Lohko 4), TIHC Tornio (Lohko 5), VT-HT Vermuntila (Lohko 6), Ankat Lohja (Division 2 final) *2009 Ankat Lohja (Lohko 1), NoPy Nokia (Lohko 2), IK Kronan Kronoby (Lohko 3), Hurtat Lieksa (Lohko 4), TIHC Tornio (Lohko 5), TarU Tarvasjoki (Lohko 6), *2010 NuPS (Etela) *2011 Kiekko-Vantaa Ita (Etela), Bewe Sport (Etela 2), KeuPa HT (Hame), Diskos (Hame 2) *2012 Titaanit (Lohko 1), Diskos (Lohko 2), Hela-Kiekko (Lohko 3), KalPa Team (Lohko 4), Kiekko-Karhut (Lohko 5), Karhu HT (Lohko 6) *2013 Bewe Hockey (Lohko 1), Pingviinit (Lohko 2), Virkia (Lohko 3), Kiekkokopia (Lohko 4), YJK (Lohko 5), Karhu HT (Lohko 6) *2014 Hunters (Lohko 1), Nikkarit (Lohko 2), Muik Hockey (Lohko 3), IPK (Lohko 4), Kiekko-Karhut Liminka (Lohko 5), KaKiPo (Lohko 6) *2015 Kiekko-Vantaa Ita (Etela), H.K.H. (Hame), IK Kronan (Keskimaa), Karhu HT (Lansirannikko), Uleaborg AIK (Pohjoinen), Kiekkokopla (Savo-Karjala) *2016 Titaanit (Etela), H.K.H. (Hame), Jeppis (Keskimaa), Luja HT (Lansirannikko), KeKi (Pohjoinen), Riemu (Savo-Karjala) Teams 2016-2017 Group 1 - Etelä Group 2 - Häme Group 3 - Keskimaa Group 4 - Savo-Karjala Group 5 - Pohjoinen Group 6 - Länsirannikko Category:Ice hockey leagues